


Interlude

by Albiona



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiona/pseuds/Albiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Charlotte went to the door in Episode 97.<br/>Fully canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Charlotte grabbed her wallet from her purse in the hall and bounded for the door. When she opened it, she had to look up to see the delivery man’s face. But even before she met his eyes, her brain was recoiling with unmet expectation.

William Darcy stood in the dreary morning light in a blue shirt and black waistcoat. She was sure she was gaping at him, and she was sure she didn’t care.

“Where have you been?” she demanded. He blinked several times quickly.

“Good morning, Charlotte. May I come in?”

Stepping onto the stoop to better whisper-yell, Charlotte drew the door nearly closed behind her.

“Where the hell have you been? She’s been going out of her mind for three days. Where the hell have you been?”

He looked down abruptly, up, mouth open, closed. Open. 

“I would like to explain. To her,” he said. “Please, may I come in?”

Charlotte glanced back toward the house, could just make out Lizzie’s voice, still talking to the camera.

“Okay,” Charlotte said, drawing back from the door and standing aside for him. She whispered, “She’s recording, so be quiet.”

Darcy entered reticently and gingerly, casting his eyes about the hall, possibly looking for Lizzie’s mother, who he’d been led to believe might burst from any orifice of the house to swoop upon him with her witchy claws of humiliating overbearance.

Lizzie’s voice drifted to them—talk of Charlotte.

“Perhaps I should come back at another time,” Darcy suggested, also whispering.

“Um, no,” Charlotte said. “Get in there.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door. He eased towards it. When he glanced back at Charlotte, she rolled her eyes and waved him on. He squared his shoulders—he’d known this might happen, that she’d be recording—and she did look beautiful. It was her birthday.

She was talking of second chances.

“I think I used all mine up,” Lizzie said.

Charlotte watched him step into the doorway.

“Hey, do you need money for the tip?” Lizzie said, turning from the door to dig in her bag. Why she always recorded with it beside her chair, Charlotte had never thought to ask. At VidCon, it’d seemed the safest place. In her bedroom, natural floor placement. But there it was, now, and Lizzie had dived into it.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” Darcy said.

Charlotte’s friend was standing nearly before the words were past his lips.

She looked terrified. She breathed his name.

Charlotte smiled and withdrew to the front door to wait for lunch to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a liberty with Lizzie saying Darcy's name, as we did not see that in the video, but it could have happened! The video ended before she said anything in response, and the following episode had no overlap.
> 
> See the full episode here: http://youtu.be/O_VggVYMg9Y


End file.
